


DILF

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom! Chanyeol, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I feel weird tagging their positions since it shouldn't matter, I finally done did it after 456312356 years, I'll add more if I think of anything else, I'm so bad at summaries, M/M, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top! Baekhyun, but I'm proud (kinda) and I know this dynamic is not very popular, idk i tried to be funny, okay so I know saying 'bad summary' is a huge fanfic no-no but it's the truth, shitty summaries, so I want to add another fic in the (thankfully) growing compile, soft, there was an attempt, uh, uhhhhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: It's their first night alone in months but Chanyeol is insecure with his body. Baekhyun makes it his mission to change that.





	DILF

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at me updating!! Twice in one month like WHOA!!! and also??? Top! BBH? I'm on fire. Thank you for sending me this prompt! I'm sorry that I'm a mess and can't do anything on time at all (which is sad because I used to be one of those extremely punctual people and now...). I hope this is what you had in mind. Naturally, I went overboard and made this more complicated than what it had to be but I hope you still enjoy!!!

Chanyeol stands in front of the floor length mirror in the bedroom he shares with his husband, Baekhyun and lifts the hem of his shirt, exposing his soft belly. It rests on the waistband of his pajama pants, the skin drooping down like a frowning face. With a lone finger, he pokes it, the tip becoming engulfed in the fatty tissue. It’s soft and squishy and not the hard and toned abs he had when he first met Baekhyun. That was over ten years ago; and in that time, that got married and adopted a son. He understands he can't nurture a slim physique between working a full-time job, taking care of a very-outspoken 8-year-old, and a husband, but it's something that bothers him--picks at him during his weakest moments. 

He sighs, "I’m getting old."

He stares at his face and admires that he still has some of his boyish charms. Keyword, some. Before he knows it, dates with his husband will consist of catching the early bird special at the café down the street and watching reruns of old dramas while complaining about the new generation of young adults who _just don’t know_.

His head turns to the bedroom door when Baekhyun, still wet from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, emerges.

Baekhyun stops in the doorway and looks Chanyeol from top to bottom, a quirk in his eyebrow, “What're you doing?”

Chanyeol returns his gaze to the reflection of the mirror. With a pout, he asks, “Am I a DILF?”

From the reflection of the mirror, Baekhyun releases a harf laugh and he closes the door, “Chanyeol, what?”

Chanyeol clarifies, “A Dad I’ll Like to—”

“I know what it means,” Baekhyun crosses to the dresser and digs through its contents until he finds a suitable outfit for bed.

“Am I?” Chanyeol grabs his tummy in his hands, smushing it between his large fingers. He watches as Baekhyun unwraps the towel from his waist, leaving him bare, and puts on a boxer, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants. He’s seen Baekhyun naked plenty of times, but heat rises to his cheeks at the sight of his flaccid dick.

After Baekhyun finished dressing, he stands behind Chanyeol, the taller nearly enveloping his entire body in the reflection of the mirror, and wraps his arms around his husband’s waist. “You’re hot as fuck, Chanyeol,” he answers honestly.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s nimble fingers slip under the waistband of his pajama pants, “You’re a DILF, Baekhyun.”

Another makes it to Baekhyun's lips, “I would hope so.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and appreciates the skittering of Baekhyun’s hands and the warm breath on his back. It’s been a while since shared they an intimate moment like this. Quality time consisted of them eating the secret tin of ice cream at the back of the freezer after Sehun went to bed, and shopping (for Sehun). He breaks their silence by whispering, “Did Sehun text you?”

“Hmm, about an hour ago. He said he’s having fun with his friends,” Baekhyun murmurs into his husband’s back.

“We pick him up at 10 tomorrow, right?” Chanyeol clarifies.

“In front of the school.”

Baekhyun’s hands travel lower until he’s tugging at Chanyeol’s flaccid dick. The soft touches are enough to bring him to half mast. He spreads his legs to give Baekhyun more room, which the latter takes as an invitation to grind his hardening dick against his rear.

“Chanyeol, why do you think you’re not attractive?” Baekhyun whispers, his voice now an octave lower.

Chanyeol opens his eyes, his tummy no longer in view, but he can see Baekhyun jerking him through his pants. He swallows a gasp, “Because I’m old.”

“We’re barely forty,” Baekhyun huffs, humping Chanyeol slowly.

“I lost my abs,” Chanyeol stares at his face. He looks like a tired old man, “And I have wrinkles.” In his twenties, he was tall and handsome with a hard stomach. When he and Baekhyun first starting dating, he would wear muscle shirts to purposely show off his firm arms and give people a peekaboo of his pecs. Not only did Baekhyun love the display, everyone did. When they traveled south and went to the beach, he turned heads from men and women alike. His most-liked picture on Instagram, besides his latest anniversary post with Baekhyun, is a Throwback Thursday of him in his prime.

Baekhyun stills his ministrations and peeks from over Chanyeol’s shoulder. His hair is still wet, the dark strands of hair falling into his eyes, “Those are smile lines and I have those too." After his eyes dart to from Chanyeol's eyes to his lips he continues, "Do you want to try Botox?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun removes his hands from Chanyeol’s pants and lifts the hem of his shirt, exposing his tummy, “You want to go to the gym?”

“Only if we go together.”

“Hmmm, should I bleach my hair light brown again?” Baekhyun teases, his fingers smoothing over Chanyeol's belly button.

“If you want to.”

Chanyeol can't lie, the idea of Baekhyun with brown hair again is turning him on. His husband has puppy-like visuals, but his sexy side is unparalleled, especially when he had bleached hair.

They detach, Chanyeol turning around to face Baekhyun. He wraps his arms around his waist, resuming their embrace, “When I get my hot, come fuck me body, will you get jealous of all the attention I’ll get?”

“Of course, but only if you get jealous when people stare after I squeeze my thighs in skinny jeans again.” Baekhyun tilts his head and there's a twinkle to his eye, giving him a boyish charm.

Chanyeol moans softly, “You were so hot in those.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun’s hands travel to Chanyeol’s jaw and pull him down for a kiss. It wasn’t messy, but it held a lot of heat, “Are they hot in these old pants?” His voice is raspy, full of want.

They kiss again, Chanyeol’s lips tingling after, “You’re hot in anything you wear.”

Baekhyun pushes their groins together, rekindling their friction from earlier, “To me, you still have your come fuck me body,” Their lips meet with a light smack, “When I saw you looking at yourself in the mirror earlier, I got so turned on,” He walks them backwards towards their bed, “Even when we hit our eighties, I’ll still be able to get up for you. You’re like my personal Viagra.”

Their lips meet once again, but this time, it lacks the finesse of the last. Chanyeol moans into the kiss when one of Baekhyun’s hands slide down his pants and strokes him. He’s unbelievably hard.

Since Sehun is older and not necessarily as needy as he was as an infant, they had more opportunities to fool around--in theory.But because they _could_ didn’t mean they always _should_. The last time they were intimate, Sehun ran into their room crying because a _monster_ _was hurting daddy_ (Baekhyun). Which led to Sehun sleeping in their bed for a couple weeks to protect his dads (not the other way around). Chanyeol laughed it off at the time, finding it precious that Sehun interpreted Baekhyun’s moans of pleasure as pain and, well, his dick a monster, but it’s also been three months since the incident. Jerking it in the shower, after several failed attempts to have sex while in the shower, didn’t give him the same sense of intimacy and contentment as the real thing.

“Get on the bed, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispers in Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol lays flat on his back and Baekhyun crawls in-between his parted legs. He gives Chanyeol a chaste kiss on the lips before traveling from his jaw to his throat, sucking hickeys onto the skin, “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.”

Baekhyun pulls the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt, staring at his soft belly, causing Chanyeol’s cheeks to redden in the process, before pulling it over his husband’s head.

“You know, Sehunnie isn’t here to save you,” Baekhyun starts slowly. He wears a mischievous grin as his gaze trails up Chanyeol’s body, lingering on his chest and lips.

“From what?” Chanyeol responses just as slowly, suddenly out of breath.

Baekhyun beams and grips the pack of Chanyeol’s thighs. “The Byunconda,” He retorts smoothly. After a few seconds, Baekhyun breaks into a fit of laughter, doubling over Chanyeol’s body. His warm breaths heat his bare tummy and his high-pitched squeals warm his heart, forcing a string of chuckles from his chest.

“Get the fuck off me you dork,” Chanyeol huffs between each titter, pushing Baekhyun away in embarrassment.

“The longer we wait, the stronger he gets,” Baekhyun giggles while avoiding Chanyeol’s weak attempts to push him away. He continues after Chanyeol settles down, “What if he kills you?” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol another peck on the lips, “I don’t want to raise Sehun by myself.”

“It’s only,” Chanyeol turns his head to their nightstand and reads the clock, “9:14.” His gaze flickers to Baekhyun’s groin, “He can wait a few more minutes. Besides, we have all night,” Chanyeol rests his head in the pillows and stares up at Baekhyun, “We don’t have to rush this time.”

He’s not against fast and rough sex because it’s _great,_ but he wants to be held tonight. When Sehun first announced that his class was going on an overnight field trip, he was excited (after the initial panic of his one and only son being at the mercy of his third-grade teacher) because they could take their time and really savor their alone time together.

Chanyeol continues, “After we had Sehun, we haven’t had a lot of time together—just the two of us.” His hand snakes up his thigh to find Baekhyun’s, lacing their fingers together in the process, “You remember when we first moved in together and Sundays we would spend most of the day in bed.” His eyes gloss over at the memory. He wouldn’t replace (nor does he regret) Sehun for the world but having a child didn’t make him love his husband any less. If anything, it strengthened what they had, and he wanted to express that tonight.

Baekhyun’s face softens and he studies Chanyeol as he squirms below him. Chanyeol isn’t new to Baekhyun’s stares since he has caught him in the act numerous times. Normally, they make him blush like a middle schooler because he can see how much Baekhyun loves him. But now, he’s shirtless and his tummy is not an area he’s the most comfortable with, even in front of his husband.

“Baek…” Chanyeol starts slowly. He watches as Baekhyun’s eyes seem to trace over his features, committing them to memory despite seeing him every day.

“I love you,” Baekhyun confesses softly. It wasn’t shy by any means, but delicate.

Warmth pools in Chanyeol’s groin at his husband’s heated look. He’s horny as fuck, and the way The Byunconda is poking his inner thigh, Baekhyun is too.

“You’re pretty, Chanyeol. Smile lines and tummy included,” Baekhyun comments distractedly.

Despite Baekhyun’s fluffy, now dried, hair that fell into his eyes, Chanyeol can see what his friends were talking about all those years ago about Baekhyun’s stares. Soft as they were, they held a power. Overwhelming like the first dive in a pool on a summer’s day but comforting like a loving embrace.

Baekhyun pulls his shirt from his frame, exposing his soft belly to Chanyeol, and leans down to capture his lips. It’s soft and slow, their lips savoring every touch. Chanyeol slides his hands around Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him down further. The kiss deepens when Baekhyun slides his tongue into his mouth, tasting everything Chanyeol has to offer—which is his entire being. He moans when Baekhyun’s hands slide down his pants, squeezing him. They part, Baekhyun making love bites down his neck and Chanyeol’s lips still tingling from the kiss. His breath catches when Baekhyun licks around his left nipple, it puckering as a result. He watches as the wet muscles tastes the sweat quickly accumulating on his skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. A whimper escapes his throat, which Baekhyun smiles softly in return when he reaches his belly-button. Baekhyun gives it a wet kiss before suckling at the skin around it, littering Chanyeol’s soft belly with pink marks that will only darken with time. Chanyeol’s breath becomes heavy as Baekhyun nears his groin. With nimble fingers, Baekhyun pulls the waistband of Chanyeol’s pants and boxers down as he travels lower, making sure he tastes every inch of his skin.

“Take the lube from the drawer,” Baekhyun muffles into Chanyeol’s thin hips.

Chanyeol opens the drawer and tosses the lube to Baekhyun.

 Baekhyun sits up and pulls Chanyeol’s pants from his legs, leaving him bare on the bed. He returns to the apex of his thighs and grasps his member with a free hand, a bead of precum at the tip.

“Is all of this for me?” Baekhyun chuckles when Chanyeol nods silently.

The sight of Baekhyun between his legs isn’t new to him, but it’s been so long and it’s something he never got over and will probably never get over. This handsome man is tugging on _his_ dick.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers, causing Baekhyun to pause before engulfing the tip. He offers him a cheesy smile then takes half the length in one go. A hiss escapes Chanyeol’s throat, his body arching from the bed because Baekhyun’s mouth is just so warm. He closes his eyes when he hears the tell-tale snap of the lid from the lube. Within a moment, a finger massages around his opening. Baekhyun moans unbashfully as he bobs against Chanyeol’s length, pulling a sharp gasp from the latter. Everything is so warm and tight and just _fuck._

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispers softly. He arches into Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth and pants as a finger enters him. It hurt like hell since the last time he bottomed, let alone fingered, was probably last year.

Baekhyun pulls off and wiggles a second finger into Chanyeol’s heat. He pants, “Breathe, baby.” He kisses the side of Chanyeol’s neck when he thrusts into Chanyeol for the first time. He whispers between kisses, “You’re so beautiful. Don’t force it—It’ll feel good soon.”

The sting dissipates which each thrust and a heat takes over Chanyeol’s body; his grunts of discomfort morphing into pleas for more. When Baekhyun includes his third and final finger, Chanyeol’s voice cracks and he whines noisily. The heat in the room continued to rise as his climax neared. The sheets stuck to his back and Chanyeol feels like a bundle of sweat and fire. And when Baekhyun bends his fingers, pulling a keen from his mouth, his dick throbs.

“I-I think I’m ready,” Chanyeol pants and opens his eyes. He’s met with an equally debauched Baekhyun. His face is red, and eyes dark.

Baekhyun pulls his fingers from Chanyeol’s body slowly. He stares at Chanyeol with lidded eyes, causing Chanyeol’s heart race to pick up. It’s intense and laced with want, the soft and mushy Baekhyun gone.

“You’re ready for him?” Baekhyun pulls the waistband of his pants and boxer down to his thighs, his erect member springing up to smack against his stomach, “The Byunconda?”

Chanyeol resists the urge to roll his eyes and nods, “Yeah.”

Baekhyun removes his pants and boxer, tossing them to the side, and slides their hips together. He lathers a layer of lube onto his dick, then holds the base with one hand, while the other strokes Chanyeol’s thigh. He rubs his leaking precum against Chanyeol heat before pushing the head in. Chanyeol lets out a pained gasp. He’s bigger than Baekhyun, but his husband still has _a lot_ to work with. Baekhyun, on the other hand, moans softly. After he pushes in halfway, he grabs Chanyeol’s hips and rocks into him slowly. Small whines escape Chanyeol’s mouth because they’re _finally_ having sex after months. He watches as pleasure spreads across Baekhyun’s face with each thrust. His eyes become hazier, and his petal shaped lips fall open.

When Baekhyun’s thrusts become stronger, the bed squeaking in result, clumsy moans tumble from his mouth and rise in pitch with each passing second.

He gasps, “Can, ah, can we turn the light off?” He holds onto Baekhyun’s back, his nails pushing into the skin for leverage.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows knock together in confusion. He pants, “What—why?”

Chanyeol bites his lip as Baekhyun’s dick nudges against his prostate, only a sharp keen escaping his throat. He stares at the ceiling, only part of Baekhyun’s head in view, in embarrassment. He probably looks awful right now: a sweaty, needy, fat old man.

Baekhyun rubs the tip of Chanyeol’s erect member with his the pad of his thumb, pulling louder and even needier moans from the latter. “Look at me,” Baekhyun gasps as he grabs the underside of Chanyeol’s thighs.

Chanyeol does just that, his lower stomach tightening in warning. “I, ah—fuck, I’m embarrassed,” he forces out between moans that attack him like hiccups.

“We’ve been married ten years, together for thirteen,” Baekhyun pants, falling on his elbows and hiding in the curve of Chanyeol’s neck, his thrusts picking up in power. He kisses the side of Chanyeol’s throat and breathes heavily into his ears.

Chanyeol strokes himself, pulling a moan from Baekhyun in the process, and arches into his husband’s now frantic thrusts. He almost loses it when Baekhyun’s whispers, “Fuck, I’m so close.”

To Chanyeol’s dismay, Baekhyun sits up and pants loudly as the headboard bangs into the wall. He continues, “I want to see you cum so bad. You’re so pretty when you cum.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol whines as precum spills from his dick, acting as a makeshift lube. He can feel his orgasm approaching and jerks himself faster.

“God,” Baekhyun whispers airily, his eyes threatening to close, “You’re so hot like this—Fuck, I’m not going to last.”

With a few more thrusts, Chanyeol cums with a string of curses and Baekhyun’s name, his load landing on his tummy and hand. Baekhyun’s thrusts become more erratic, and with a gasp, releases inside his husband, his face reddening from the pleasure. They continue to push against each other, riding out their orgasms until Baekhyun collapses on top of him.

Chanyeol tires to catch his breath and wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s face languidly, slobber getting on his face in the process.

Baekhyun starts casually, “The Byunconda, has been defeated.”

“You can’t go again?” Chanyeol teases, perfectly content with cuddling the rest of the night.

Their lips meet in a chaste kiss and Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a smile. He looks Chanyeol up and down, “Of course I can. One look at your body and I’m hard as a rock, but I’ll rather sleep. You know, being an old man and all.”

Chanyeol smiles back at Baekhyun and pulls him down for another kiss. He whispers, “It’s your turn to change the sheets.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I still don’t know how to write endings!!! I’ll admit, I rushed the fuck out of the ending (it’s been almost a week. I’ll literally write 200 words then take a break for 3 hours). I hate this but as my first top!bbh fic, I don’t think it’s _terrible._ ~~So much better than my first top!pcy fic because that’s a yikes.~~

I actually planned to rant a whole lot more but my head hurts and it’s like 4am (birds are chirping outside and it’s stressing me out) but!!! I’m drawing a huge blank!.

EDIT: (I know I could have just deleted the line above and acted like it never happened but it DID) There is still more I wanted to rant about but my mind is still drawing blank (probably me just complaining) but yeah. I did want to say! However! I’m doing my best to make my way through each prompt (I think I have 5 left) and I’m trying to get them out as soon as I can. I went on a mini rant on my blog but when I go home I tend to get depressed so I’m forcing myself to stay busy so I’ve been going out most days and by the time I come back I’m exhausted (yet I’m up until like 4am…) so as a disclaimer, if I disappear (I hope not!) it’s not because I don’t want to write or I’m fucking around or whatever but that I just can’t. Originally, I planned to go on a writing marathon over winter break but I fell into my depression pretty bad and I just couldn’t (I tried on numerous occasions). Since I’ve been home for 3 weeks and been productive I’m hoping that my daily regimes are working and I’ll be okay! I won’t make any promises (whenever I do I break them as soon as I say “I’m doing this!” I don’t so we’re going to see!)

Idk idk

 

See you soon!!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 

Let's be friends! Visit my ship blog [here](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/) and my ship twitter [here](https://twitter.com/YeolHyunAbode)!

 


End file.
